


by that kiss, i vow an endless bliss

by supernaturalsun



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: (a little bit), 5+1 Things, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalsun/pseuds/supernaturalsun
Summary: 5 times Gabe kisses Tyson and 1 time Tyson gets to kiss him first.
Relationships: Tyson Barrie/Gabriel Landeskog
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	by that kiss, i vow an endless bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe that I started this 5 months ago and that it's my first 5+1 format fic.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it and hopefully now with Tyson back in the same conference as the Avs, we'll get more Tys/Avs content.

**1** **.** Tyson hadn’t meant to drink that much. He was a 28 years old adult who supposedly knew out to hold his liquor, not a teenager anymore. Except, well.

He’s out with the team after a hard win against the Caps. The game had been difficult, Tyson at fault on the two goals they had received. One goal from Gabe, one from Mikko and two from Nate had eventually gotten them into the better outcome possible.

The mood is good, the guys celebrating the well earned two points, and Tyson, he can feel himself being moody, unable to shake out his mistakes from his brain which is apparently very keen on replaying them in a loop.

It’s not— exactly usual for him. Tyson’s not a rookie anymore, he’s learnt how to put his emotions aside and he knows when’s a good time to study tape and learn from his mistakes and when’s the time to unwind. You can’t mentally survive in this league if you’re too hard on yourself all the time. Tyson got this but he’s allowed to have bad days from time to time.

The guys chirp him for not being his usual laughing boisterous self and they feed him drinks to make him feel better. And it’s so easy to accept the incoming cocktails and shots and it’s not like it’s not working, his brain fuzzy and focused on anything but hockey. So Tyson says  _ yes please  _ and  _ thank you very much  _ and he drinks his way to blackout drunk.

Tyson’s falling asleep on his side of the bench, head lolling to the side and coming back up from lack of support, when a warm hand settles on his shoulder.

“Hey Tys, buddy, I’m gonna take you home.”

He’s being jostled a little and that eventually makes him fully open his eyes. 

Oh,  _ Gabe. _

He looks so captain-y with the concern in his eyes and the encouraging words he gives Tyson when Tyson gets up and leans into Gabe to keep his balance, it’s ridiculous.

Tyson’s eyes are more closed than open on the way home, the alcohol making staying awake too huge of a task. He figures they must take a taxi at some point but the next thing he knows, he’s sitting on his bed, Gabe kneeling by his feet to unlace his shoes.

Tyson raises one hand, his movement clumsy when he lets it rest on Gabe’s nape, his thumb stroking the skin there. He’s not exactly sure why he’s doing it, it just feels,  _ nice. _

His hand stands there when Gabe lift his head to work on Tyson’s shirt buttons. It falls when Gabe finally stands up.

“Take off your pants Tys,” Gabe gently orders. “You’re gonna hate yourself in the morning if you sleep with them.”

Tyson pouts, the task feeling like a lot of work right now but he doesn’t take too long to comply. He’s quite happy when he realizes it means he can finally sleep under his covers and close his eyes with his head comfortably laid on his pillow.

“I’ve put a bottle of water and a bottle of Gatorade on your bedside table with your phone which is currently charging. Tomorrow’s a day off so you can use it to rest. Text me when you wake up ?”

Tyson answers with a noncommittal noise from the back of his throat.

“Okay, I’m gonna leave now, I’ll grab your spare key to lock up behind me and I’ll return it to you next practice.”

This time, Tyson doesn’t make a noise but he manages a tiny nod,  _ he thinks. _ What is sure is, he’s not fully on his way to sleep when Gabe leans in to place a soft kiss on Tyson’s hair, right at the top of his head.

“Good night, Tys.”

  
**2.** Tyson doesn’t mean to be pacing up and down the hallway of their hotel at 2 am before a game day but he couldn’t fall asleep and he didn’t want to wake up Nate so, decisions had to be made.

He doesn’t mean to end up face to face with his captain either but like Tyson had learnt when he was like 5, you couldn’t always have everything you wanted in life.

Anyway.

“What are you doing here ?” Gabe inquires.

“What are  _ you _ doing here ?” Tyson answers.

Gabe sighs and he looks Tyson up and down and yeah okay, contrary to him Gabe probably has a good excuse to be up because he’s  _ Gabe  _ but Tyson doesn’t need to be judged right now.

“Look, I’m awake too and have a room of my own, wanna come with me and talk ?” 

His tone is soft and his whole look is  _ soft _ with his pajama pants and his worn Avalanche shirt and his bed hair. Gabe looks like he should be doing anything but listening to Tyson explaining everything that is wrong in his life right now.

Gabe’s voice is soft but there’s a commanding undertone to it, because he’s a  _ captain _ , and in the end, they both know Gabe isn’t really leaving Tyson a choice.

So Tyson delivers. He tells Gabe about his game and about what has been frustrating him lately and about that fight he’d had with his sister the other day and he was worrying about one his childhood friends recently diagnosed with something severe.

Gabe lets him talks and his part of the conversation is mostly composed of  _ and how does that make you feel _ and  _ yeah, i totally get it _ and  _ what do you think would make it better _ . It’s everything Tyson needs to let go.

Tyson has no idea how long they go, might be 15 minutes or 45. He lost his appreciation of time when he entered Gabe’s room and he probably could have been able to keep talking if it wasn’t for the yawn that caught him.

“Looks like I got you ready for bed,” Gabe comments lightly.

Tyson blushes but he follows Gabe as he gets off the bed and close to the entry door. Then Gabe raises his arms and it’s the easiest thing in the world to just go for the embrace and slot his head on Gabe’s shoulder while wrapping his hands around Gabe’s waist. There is nothing wrong in a good night hug and after the discussion they just had, it feels like the most natural thing to do. 

Talking with Gabe has definitely helped to release some of the tension that had been building inside Tyson’s body but with that hug, he feels the last of his stress seeping out of his bones.

Tyson doesn’t mean to close his eyes but he must do it because he’s a little surprised when Gabe starts to move. Tyson expects him to retreat but instead Gabe holds his head back a little and lets his hands travel up Tyson’s sides until they come to rest at the base of Tyson’s neck.

There is no sound which manages to go past Tyson’s mouth so Gabe leans in and presses what has to be the sweetest kiss Tyson has ever received against Tyson’s forehead. “Things are going to be alright, I promise. Okay ?”

Gabe’s voice is just as soft as the kiss he just landed and it probably takes like five seconds too long but Tyson finally nods and Gabe squeezes his shoulders before letting Tyson go and opening the door to the hallway. “Good night, Tys.”

“Thanks,” and Tyson means to say  _ for everything _ but he is kind of dazed, relaxed by their discussion and overreacting over that brief move of comfort at the same time. “Have a good night too, see you tomorrow.”

Gabe smiles and he answers the wave Tyson had decided should come with his goodbye before closing the door and leaving Tyson on his own.

On the way back to his room, Tyson is worried for the mess that’s gonna turn around in his head but when he lies down on his bed, he thinks back on everything Gabe told him and for the first time in days, it takes mere minutes for him to fall asleep.

**3** . A late week-end in February, when they’re on a homestand and have two free days in a row, the letters organize a get-together at EJ’s place.

Or: EJ lets his place be used for the event, Gabe takes care of the invites (read : leave the family guys to do what they prefer and bully the single guys into coming, no excuse accepted) and Nate is in charge of the music and the activities (basically, he downloaded a playlist and set up the Xbox in the living room). Tyson ended up responsible for the food because he’s  _ him  _ and is present for half the core meetings anyway.

Most of the guys arrived somewhere between 11 and 1 and a couple of hours later, they were all sated and pleasantly buzzed, making video games related bets.

Now, Tyson is just content to watch the rookies tear each other apart at Mario Kart, seating on a bar stool, not close to the kitchen but a couple of feet behind the couch. EJ’s place  _ is _ big but it’s also a bunch of hockey players we’re talking about here and at that moment, Tyson doesn’t really care about a seat on the couch, he’s comfortable where he is.

If he concentrates hard enough, Tyson can hear the wind outside, snow falling heavily in EJ’s garden, white layer thick on the grass.

The house is warm, wood burning in the fireplace. Tyson does tend to be sensitive to the cold so he still has a fleece blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a mug of irish coffee between his hands.

He’s taking a sip from his drink when Tyson feels a warm presence behind his back, a big arm wrapping around his shoulders, laying against his chest, right above his collar bone. 

Tyson tips his head backwards, hair meeting a chin and his eyes eventually meeting Gabe’s when his captain tears his look away from the rookies.

“You made my blanket slide,” Tyson informs Gabe.

The sensible thing to do would undeniably be to put the material back in place but Gabe, the animal, does no such thing. Instead he moves his hands so they can each rest on one of Tyson’s shoulders, squeezing the skin there once. “Sorry,” he apologizes quietly before bending his head to kiss Tyson’s t-shirt just besides where his thumb is pressed, close to the junction between neck and shoulder.

Gabe squeezes him again. Like, for good measure or something. “Do you need anything ? We have some ice-cream left. Or more whiskey. Your treat.”

It takes a moment for Tyson to register the question and he feels his cheeks heat when he realizes it’s taking him a while to answer. Blame it on his drink. “Keep some ice-cream aside for me so I can have it later ?” He finally asks.

“Sure, anything for you.” Tyson can’t see Gabe’s face but he can hear the smile behind the quiet voice and it doesn’t help with his face situation.

These are the last words they exchange and Gabe doesn’t stay much longer. Before leaving, he makes sure that the blanket is secured around Tyson’s shoulders.

Tyson takes a huge sip of his coffee, almost burning himself in the process.

**4.** “Hey, this seat taken ?”

Tyson snaps his eyes away from his phone and up to Gabe, backpack on his shoulder and an easy smile on his face.

He inclines his head toward the free space, inviting Gabe to spend the bus ride to the airport next to him.

“How are you feeling ? The doctors said that it wasn’t really bad and that it shouldn’t take you too long to come back.”

Tyson wants to roll his eyes at Gabe’s concern but instead he goes for a quiet smile of his own, turning his head sideways to lean his temple against his seat and raising his left head for Gabe to see.

He’d taken a bad hit against the boards during the third period and the weight of his own body plus his opponent’s had crushed his wrist against the glass. It had taken Tyson away for the rest of the way.

The pain hadn’t been that bad at the moment of the contact but when he’d taken off his gloves and tried to move his hand around, it had been a little less fun. 

The good thing was that he hadn’t broken it. The doctors called it a light sprain and they wrapped the articulation with tight sticking plaster to hold it in place. He’d have to have it changed regularly but he should be fully recovered in a couple of weeks, allowed back on the ice in barely one.

Could have been worse.

“Good, I shouldn’t miss more than 3 or 4 games top. It hurts to move but I can’t move anymore with this, so—” Tyson shrugs. “They still gave me some painkiller and anti-inflammatory stuff, I’m honestly just tired right now.”

Gabe nods and when Tyson sees someone stops behind him, he raises his head to meet Nate’s eyes. He gives him a little salute.

“I’m good. I even already got Gabe to agree to be my personal nurse and everything,” he laughs and it feels a little subdued, his fatigue and descent of adrenaline really catching up on him. “I’ll catch you on the plane.”

Nate smiles and then he’s ushered forward by EJ because  _ come on, we all know your best friend is not made of sugar  _ and Tyson takes like, two seconds to be offended.

“You’re giving up on me once we’re in the plane ? How am I supposed to take care of you and make you feel better then ?” Gabe asks, his voice low and playful. And oh, yeah, he’s suggestively raising his eyebrows once.

Tyson swallows because,  _ make you feel better  _ ? Really Gabe ? Tyson can think of hundreds of ways for Gabe to make him feel better but none of them should be discussed on a bus surrounded by all their teammates.

“You’re smart, you’ll figure it out. Now please, tell me how the rest of the game went ?”

Gabe looks at him for a moment and then he settles in the same position as Tyson, shoulder and temple against his seat to face his teammate. 

Then he starts telling Tyson about the remainder of the period, reciting some plays with precise accuracy, others more vaguely. He also gives some hindsights about how he felt the game, the things he managed and where he didn’t quite get stuff to go the way he wanted them.

It’s soothing to listen to Gabe’s voice. Tyson closes his eyes at some point but that doesn’t seem to phase Gabe who continues his description of Nate’s goal.

Tyson doesn’t realize what’s happening when Gabe grabs his forearm to run his thumb on the skin just below his wrist but he gets aware when they arrive to the airport and it’s time to get out of the bus. 

While it makes his brain short-circuits for a second, Tyson also knows he really doesn’t mind.

“Alright, gonna have to let you go back to your bestie now,” Gabe says, zero heat behind his words.

Tyson smiles and Gabe smiles back before lifting Tyson’s wrist to his lips and kissing the skin just below the spot where the sticking plaster begins.

“Magic kiss to lure the pain away while I’m gone,” he explains with a smirk, like he’s proud of himself or something.

Tyson doesn’t answer, kind of manages a nod while Gabe grabs his backpack from the ground to shoulder it on his back and make his way out of the bus.

It takes Nate snapping his fingers twice in front of his face for Tyson to regain his full brain functions and stand up to join their plane. 

**5.** Objectively speaking, using all the honestly one can muster, yes, Tyson will admit that he is kind of a flirt. He’s had enough people commenting on this treat of him and well, he knows himself.

He doesn’t always like what it implies. Tyson feels like it means he needs attention and can’t help himself and this just has an undertone he’s not quite comfortable with.

Like, Tyson would own up the fact that he is a flirt except it’s just how he is. Open, kind, easy to give out compliments.  _ That _ , he can’t help himself be.

Right now, Tyson can affirm he sometimes appears flirty when he’s just being his cool self because he was definitely not interested in the blond he is talking too near the bar but now the guy is smiling his best smile at Tyson and getting really close to him and  _ oh _ , is that a hand on his forearm ? Yeah, shit.

“Hey Tys, you good ?” 

Tyson doesn’t jump but he startles a little when he hears the voice he immediately recognizes and then there is body heat against his back, Gabe’s hand at Tyson’s waist, and Tyson has to let himself lean a little bit against it.

“Yeah, I’ve got your drink I’m sorry—“ Tyson gestures to the bar where Gabe’s beer is sitting next to his vodka and gets a little distracted when his cheek brushes against Gabe.

“Don’t worry babe, I was just checking when you were coming back. Apparently EJ’s got an  _ amazing _ story he can’t tell without your presence,” Gabe chuckles against his ear. “I’ll see you in a minute.” And then he is kissing Tyson’s neck, just below his jaw, and disappearing as quickly as he had appeared.

“I should probably go, have a good night,” a voice brings Tyson back to reality and oh yeah, his stranger was still there even though he’d clearly lost his smile.

“Thanks, you too,” Tyson answers out of reflex and he’s barely finished before the guy turns his back to leave.

Tyson blinks, gathers all his focus to not bring his hand to his neck to rub over the skin where Gabe’s lips had been mere seconds ago.

It takes him a minute but then he eventually grabs their drinks and joins his teammates at their table. He’s met by a slightly annoyed “finally” from EJ and a smile from Gabe who, honest to God, winks at him and says “You’re welcome” when Tyson sits next to him and puts a beer in his hands.

Focusing on anything but Gabe’s mouth turns out to be the hardest thing for the rest of the night.

  
  


**+1.** Tyson is unlacing his skates at his stall when Gabe comes up to him and say “Lunch at my place ? I already got everything we need”. It takes him 0.5 second to smile and nods his approval.

Tyson wouldn’t say lunch at Gabe’s place after morning practices is a  _ tradition  _ per se. Tyson often eat with teammates after practices. Usually happens outside at a restaurant and not in Gabe’s apartment with Gabe preparing all the food but like, it’s not as if there was a huge difference or something.

Sometimes Tyson help. He can be trusted with basing tasks like chopping vegetables and putting water to boil, that’s easy. Most of the times, just like right now, he will perch himself on the countertop next to the sink and watch Gabe do all the work. 

“You never thanked me for the other night.”

Tyson’s playing on his phone and it takes him a couple of seconds to register that Gabe just talked to him from his place five feet away. “Thank you for what ?”

Gabe raises his eyes from the chicken he is currently cutting to throw a look that’s supposed to mean  _ come on, you know what I’m talking about, don’t be ridiculous _ and Tyson frowns harder before he remembers.

“I didn’t need your help,” he says looking at his feet, legs dangling in front of him. It might makes him look like a 5 years old. Tyson doesn’t care. “Maybe I wanted to go home with that guy.”

The sounds of the knife hitting the cutting board stops and Gabe looks in his direction again, cocking an eyebrow. The little shit.

“Well, you didn’t.”

Tyson tries not to scoff but his laugh is too strangled for him to be comfortable about it.

Gabe flashes his trademark satisfied/proud of himself smile and comes to stand in front of Tyson, his left hand on the counter, mere inches away from Tyson’s thigh. 

In response, Tyson’s throat gets way too dry and he’s painfully aware that it takes all his willpower not to spread his legs and get Gabe’s closer.

Gabe moves forward, his right hand sneaking behind Tyson’s back, and that’s when Tyson’s vocal cords decide to start working again. “And what should have been the better deal for me here ? To go home with you ?”

Again, Tyson is aiming for joking but his tone ends... somewhere else. 

“Well that sure would have been the best outcome,” Gabe answers with his face awfully close to Tyson. “If you’re interested, next time you just have to say so.”

Tyson blushes, feeling the heat at his strongest on the top of his cheeks, descending down his neck. He looks straight up in Gabe’s eyes and yeah, of course there is a cocky smile on his face, because this is  _ Gabe _ , and Gabe loves to  _ tease.  _ That’s always been an underlying layer in their relationship.

He sees Gabe’s face withdrawing a little and his right hand comes back from behind Tyson with the curry container that he lifts up in the air, shaking it a little to show it to Tyson. 

_ See, that’s the very legit reason why I got so close to you. I just had to grab this little thing to continue preparing lunch because that’s what we’re doing here, after all. _

Then he takes his left hand away from the counter, takes one step back while keeping his eyes on Tyson, and he’s so  _ slow,  _ it’s not even subtle how much he doesn’t want to leave Tyson’s space.

Fuck plausible deniability. Tyson knows how to take a hint, thank you very much.

He spreads his legs and hooks one foot around Gabe’s closest knee to bring him back. Gabe is very quick to settle, putting the curry shaker away to lay one hand on each of Tyson’s thighs.

Tyson’s breath catches and he musters all of his confidence to push his fingers against Gabe’s chest, fisting the material of his shirt to bring him impossibly closer, hips flush against the counter.

“God, you’re the fucking worst,” he reproaches without heat.

Gabe smirks, because,  _ obviously _ , but Tyson notices the flush high in his cheeks and can’t help but feel really good about it.

“I’m a simple citizen of this Earth, trying to take care of you in every way I can,” Gabe starts, full of shit. His thumbs are drawing circles over Tyson’s sweatpants. He laughs when he sees Tyson rolling his eyes at him. “Maybe that makes me the worst, want to do something about it ?”

Tyson doesn’t even take the time to roll his eyes one more time, he just yanks on Gabe’s shirt with what’s probably more force than necessary for how it makes Gabe’s mouth crash against his in an unpleasant way. They both groan, drawing back for a second, and then Tyson has one hand on Gabe’s cheek, guiding him back so they can have a proper kiss.

Gabe’s lips glide along his effortlessly and Tyson feels Gabe’s hands moving up his legs to his waist, squeezing when Tyson opens his mouth more, tongue licking over Gabe’s bottom lip until they can deepen the kiss.

Tyson whines when Gabe hands go up his legs, skimming his fingers close to his pelvic area. He wants to open his mouth to encourage Gabe to move further but instead he startles, surprised by a crashing sound near him. A quick look to the ground lets him know that the curry container must have fallen from the place where Gabe put it when Tyson grabbed him, spilling some of its content on the tiles.

“Oops,” Tyson shrugs behind a smile.

“I should make you clean this, your punishment for distracting me,” Gabe answers, faux-serious in that way he’s been mastering for years. His grin is so big, he’s ridiculously hot.

Tyson almost wants to point out that Gabe did all the distracting honestly, but he has greater needs right now.

“Let me find another way to apologize,” he answers, pulling on Gabe’s shirt to bring him into a new kiss.

He feels his stomach growl and Tyson decides he can ignore it for a few more minutes. It’s worth it for the way Gabe laughs against his lips and moves his hands up his thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr @ macknnons :)


End file.
